


First 'I love you's' and so much more.

by orphan_account



Series: Teach me to play? [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tree Bros, first I love yous, galaxy girls, i keep writing weeding that says a lot about me, its just a few short stories after the wedding, oh no, please dont hurt me :), the boys being cute, the sequel u all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short stories from after the wedding! (Or me not knowing which idea I liked best so I wrote them all really weirdly and put them in one fanfiction.)





	First 'I love you's' and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi 
> 
> i dont know

Heidi threw the bouquet. It hit Evan in the face. Connor winked. Evan made an inhuman sound. Connor laughed and Heidi rushed over to see if he was okay. Every woman in the crowd who wanted to catch was really disappointed, so Evan threw it back. There was a very exciting squeal from one of the women before Connor threw his arm around his shoulder and leaned against him.

 

\---

 

Evan and Connor were watching movies in Connor’s apartment, Evan laying on Connor’s chest. Then his phone went off.

“Fucking hell, it’s my sister. She’s here, with her girlfriend? Why is she just showing up so suddenly, she so fucking annoying.” Evan sat up and looked at him. Then Connor had an idea. “Evan, take off your shirt.”

“What, w-why?”

“Please, do it for me?” He gave Evan those puppy eyes that Evan used on him a lot more than Connor did. He sighed.

“Fine.” He took off his shirt, revealing his fit body to Connor. _Who knew climbing trees would make you look so hot?_ Connor threw off his shirt and kissed Evan. When there was a knock on the door, they were both flustered enough to look like they were up to something. Connor sprang from the couch and answered the door.

“Hey, Connor what’s u- Oh my gosh, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Zoe knew her brother wasn’t a guy to bring random girls home or even be in a relationship. Alana silently waved from behind her. Zoe pushed past him, (barging into his home,) prepared to see a half naked woman or something worse, but then she saw a flustered Evan Hansen. “Who are you, and why are you having sex with my brother?”

“W-what? No, I wasn’t,” Evan turned into a sputtering mess.

“What the hell are you doing to Evan?” Connor was running his hair through his long locks. Zoe stared at Evan, then at Connor. Alana walked in and wrapped her arms around Zoe like she wasn’t even there. “Why are you having sex, when I tell you I’m outside your apartment building.”

Connor sucked in a breath.

 

Evan and Alana hadn’t witnessed a Murphy sibling battle until now, and they weren’t sure if they wanted to see another one.

 

\---

 

Evan was cuddled up next to Connor, (Connor was spending the night in his apartment.) when he woke up randomly in a cold sweat. He couldn’t control when this happened when he woke up after having a stupid dream that triggered a panic attack. He tugged on Connor’s hair, not sure about the reality around him.

“Ow, Evan what the hell?” He looked over at his boyfriend, who was having a considerably hard time breathing.

“Ev, are you okay?” He could barely mutter a ‘no’. Connor sat up, sat Evan up and wrapped his long, lanky arms around the smaller boy.

 

Connor sang Evan back to sleep that night.

 

\---

  


“Connor, um, I have something to ask you?” The lump in his throat wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried swallowing it.

“Yeah, babe?” Connor had a piece of a bubble gum that he was chewing on, and he blew a decently sized light pink bubble after finishing his sentence. Evan sucked in a hoarse breath.

“Uh, I was, thinking, and I was wondering, ifyouwantedto-moveintogether?” He winced at his rushed words.

“Sure, whatever. I am moving in with you, or are you wanting to move in with me?”

“What? That’s-s, it? I took me like the whole weekend  to build up, to like even ask you.”

“Well, I find it so easy to answer, because _I love you, Evan._ ” You could hear both of their hearts skip a beat.

“You, love me, Connor?”

“Yeah, I really fucking love you.”

“Well, Connor, I _really fucking love you too.”_ Then Evan kissed him.

 

Connor tasted like bubblegum.

 

\---

  


Connor was sifting through his mail. _Bill he already paid, a random ad for car service, another bill, blah blah blah._ Then he saw a handwritten letter. Like, one a kid in this generation would be excited to get in their mailbox. It had neat, familiar handwriting stating his name and address and zip code, with the sending address and name in the corner, that read ‘Evan Hansen,’ and then the apartment next to his. He careful undid the envelope, and it was a handwritten letter, written on peony pink paper.

 

_Dear Connor Murphy,_

 

The letter was filled with things that should have prepared him for the moment that was about to happen but didn’t. He cupped a hand over his mouth and turned around. Evan Hansen was down on one knee (about to fall over,) and holding a ring with something engraved it. “Uh, Connor Murphy, will you marry me?” The silence filling up was broken by a loud;

“Oh, yes, Evan!”  Evan stood up and put the ring on his finger. It had _Thanks for teaching me guitar_ engraved on it.


End file.
